There are a host of security systems available for protecting homes, offices or designated areas. A typical security system has a keypad closely located by a particular door into the dwelling or area and requires the inputting of a security code to turn the system off within the specified time period upon opening of the designated door. The keypad, in addition to allowing the system to be turned on or off, allows the status of the system to be checked and for the user to input various controls for modifying of the system. For many applications, this arrangement is more than satisfactory and has operated well. However, there are some people who are reluctant to install a security system, in that a certain amount of anxiety can be created when a person enters a protected area because that person must input a security code within a relatively short time period or the system will produce an alarm. Also, these systems suffer from the disadvantage that a person cannot know the status of the system until the person enters and consults the keypad. If there is an alarm condition present inside the premises, then entry may expose the person to dangerous conditions, such as an intruder or a fire.
Many security systems cooperate with a monitoring company and alarm conditions are communicated by the system to the monitoring company over telephone lines. The monitoring company, upon receiving an alarm condition communication, typically contact the police and the situation is investigated. False alarms greatly reduce the proper utilization of the police force and can also influence the manner in which alarm conditions are investigated. Thus, false alarms represent a significant problem in security applications. A high percentage of false alarms are the direct result of improper procedures associated with arming and disarming security systems by authorized users (i.e. the home owners).
Other systems have provided an exterior device which allows the system to be turned on or off. For example, a fixed-position remote security control keypad. With systems of this type, the problem of the very short time period to correctly enter a security code at the keypad is avoided. However, protection of the fixed-position keypad (eg. from weather conditions and even possible sabotage due to its position) makes this solution not totally satisfactory. Also, the cost for exterior systems is prohibitive.
Therefore, the existing systems have certain operating deficiencies, particularly, less expensive security systems such as those for protecting of a home and are not "user friendly" with respect to the arming and disarming function.